Tessie O'Shea
Tessie O'Shea was a Welsh actress. Biography Born Teresa O'Shea in Cardiff, Glamorganshire, she performed as "The Wonder of Wales" from the age of six, singing and playing the banjolele. As an adult performer she became known as "Two Ton Tessie." As well as guest appearances as herself, O'Shea also appeared on the sitcom As Good Cooks Go and films including Bedknobs and Broomsticks and The Russians Are Coming, The Russians Are Coming. O'Shea passed away in 1995. Singing An actress, singer and musician, O'Shea sang as herself in a number of early films including The Way Ahead and London Town. She later originated such stage musical roles as Ada Cockle in The Girl Who Came to Supper and Miss Tweed in Something's Afoot, as well as recording the albums Cheers and Nice One Tessie. Film The Way Ahead (1944) *If You Were the Only Girl (In the World)(solo) London Town (1946) *My Heart Goes Crazy (contains solo lines) *Don't Dilly Dally on the Way (aka "My Old Man (Said Follow the Van)")(contains solo lines) *Any Old Iron (contains solo lines) *Wot Cher, Knocked 'Em in the Old Kent Road (contains solo lines) Holidays with Pay (1948) *Strolling Along By The Seaside (solo) *He Isn't Much To Look At (solo) Somewhere in Politics (1948) *Spade and Bucket (solo) The Blue Lamp (1950) *There Isn't Enough to Go Round (solo) *I'm Looking for a Lad (solo) The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1968) *Soldiers of the Queen (solo) Television The Ed Sullivan Show (1964) *I've Got Rhythm (solo) *(Love Is) The Tender Trap (solo) *Two-Ton Tessie from Tennessee (solo) Stage The Girl Who Came to Supper (1963)(originated the role) *London Is a Little Bit of Alright/What Ho, Mrs. Brisket/Don't Take Our Charlie for the Army (contains solo lines) A Time for Singing (1966)(originated the role) *What a Good Day Is Saturday (contains solo lines) *Far From Home (contains solo lines) *Why Would Anyone Want to Get Married? (contains solo lines) *A Time For Singing (contains solo lines) *Three Ships (contains solo lines) Something's Afoot (1976)(originated the role) *Carry On (contains solo lines) *I Owe it All (contains solo lines) Broadway Follies (1981) Albums Cheers (1964) *I've Got A Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts (solo) *Maybe It's Because I'm A Londoner (solo) *It All Belongs To Me (solo) *Lily Of Laguna (solo) *When You Come To The End Of A Lollipop (solo) *It's Men Like You (solo) *I've Got Sixpence (solo) *Don't Have Any More, Missus Moore (solo) *Two Ton Tessie (solo) *The Honeysuckle And The Bee (solo) *Joshu-ah (solo) *Hold Your Hand Out, Naughty Boy! (solo) Nice One Tessie (1973) *Welcome Home (solo) *I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing (solo) *Tie A Yellow Ribbon Round The Ole Oak Tree (solo) *Say Hello To My Old Banjo (solo) *Sailors Do Care (solo) *Talahassie (solo) *Have A Wonderful Year (solo) *On A Slow Boat To China (solo) *I Left My Heart In San Francisco (solo) *A Little On The Lonely Side (solo) *Paper Bag (solo) *I'm Looking Over A Four Leaf Clover (solo) *When The Saints Go Marching In (solo) *Nice One Cyril (solo) Gallery osheacockle.jpg|'Ada Cockle' in The Girl Who Came to Supper. osheacheers.jpg|'Cheers.' osheasullivan.jpg|The Ed Sullivan Show. niceonetessie.jpg|'Nice One Tessie.' O'Shea, Tessie O'Shea, Tessie O'Shea, Tessie